Its just a love story
by nashpar
Summary: this is a modern Arthur and Gwen love story with the usual characters and the usual ups and downs of life. read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one_

_Hey guys. First thanks for taking the time to read. I hope you enjoy the story. Please after reading, just tell me what you think with a review or message. Suggestions are welcome._

"No, no, no…" Gwen cursed as she felt the tell tale signs of a flat tire. "Not now!" She looked around and there was nothing in sight except trees. She was still miles from the city. She saw a lay-by close by, pulled to the side of the room and got out of the car to inspect the damage. It was her left front tire and she was not sure she could risk going on with it. She knew if she drove slowly she could get to the nearest garage but she couldn't risk it. She sighed and took out her phone. "Of course, there is no service." She muttered glaring at her phone. This meant she was stuck and the only ay was to flag down passing cars for help.

Arthur was driving home tired from a meeting and couldn't wait till he got home. he was on the phone with his best friend Merlin when his eyes were greeted by a sight of a woman flagging down cars. Normally he would not stop but something about this woman compelled him to stop. Beside she seemed harmless… He pulled over his car and got out. When he got out he was greeted with a vision. The woman before him was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen with long curly hair pinned back elegantly, doe like soft brown eyes, smooth looking golden brown skin he wished to touch and feel. Her body was petite coming to his shoulder, slim with the right curves dressed in a white flared shirt, blue halter top and sandals and a slim petite frame. His heart fell when he saw her left finger. There was a ring, a large diamond ring. Of course someone as beautiful as her had to be taken.

Gwen's eyes widened at the man who exited the car. He was so handsome with medium length blonde hair with bangs, blue eyes and smooth golden skin. He was tall, slender but looked well muscled in a million dollar designer suit. He looked like he came out straight from a fashion catalogue. 'Stop it Gwen. You have Lance and you shouldn't be ogling at strange men.' She chided herself though she couldn't help appreciate.

"Um, hi. What seems to be the trouble?" asked Arthur. "Um, flat tire, no spare, no service." Gwen said. "Ah, well let's see if we can fix that." said Arthur flashing a smile. He went and inspected the tire. "Definitely needs to be changed. Lucky for you I have a spare." Arthur said. 'What?' "You want to change the tire?" asked Gwen in surprise. With the way he looked, he seemed uber rich. He couldn't possibly know how to change a tire could he? "Hey don't be fooled by the suit… I am quite hands on..." said Arthur seeing her surprise and fought a grin at the pink tinge of her blush on her face. "Oh, I am sorry, I didn't mean to imply…" "It's ok. perceptions." said Arthur.

Gwen watched as Arthur, who had removed his black suit jacket leaving him in a white shirt which looked amazing on him, took the tire and a tool box and got to work. He was quick and efficient knowing exactly what to do. "How can you do that?" she asked suddenly. "My friend has an auto shop. I learnt a lot there." "Oh." said Gwen. He worked a few more minutes then said, "There, done." "Thank you so much. I don't know how to thank you." 'I know exactly how…' thought Arthur before he said, "It was my pleasure. Couldn't leave a beautiful woman stranded on the road." Gwen blushed at the way he was looking at her. 'Stop it Gwen.' "Well, um, how am I going to pay for the tire?" asked Gwen. "Well, you can by telling me your name." said Arthur. 'At least I can get a name.'

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Guinevere Coulby but most people call me Gwen." 'Guinevere, what a classy name. It suits her.' "Pleased to meet you Guinevere." said Arthur extending his hand and Gwen swallowed a gasp at the way he said her name. it sounded like a caress…like the most beautiful name in the world. "I am Arthur Pendragon." "A pleasure to meet you Arthur." said Gwen taking his hand. Both felt a spark as their hands held and immediately released each other as though burnt. They both couldn't believe the effect the other was having on them. "Um, I um, have to go. Thank you so much Arthur for your kindness." "No need." said Arthur. "Good bye Arthur. it was nice to meet you." said Gwen getting into her car. She looked at Arthur one last time and she started her car and left. "Good bye Guinevere." said Arthur looking at the car driving off till it was out of sight before he got into his car.

_There is chapter one. Hope it was enjoyable._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Thank you so much for the reviews and follows. Here is chapter 2. Please review and let me know what you think. Suggestions are welcome. _

_Arthur_

"Arthur?" said Merlin looking at his best friend. They were having lunch in Arthur's office but since he had arrived, Arthur had been pensieve and right now he was spaced out playing with his food. "Arthur!" shouted Merlin and Arthur jerked up, "What are you shouting for!" complained Arthur. "You were in your own world man. Are you alright?" "Of course I am. Why shouldn't I be?" "Arthur, I know you. We have been best friends since high school. Ever since you came back from that meeting, you haven't been yourself. What happened? I thought you said you got the deal?" asked Merlin concerned for his friend.

Arthur sighed. He knew Merlin would pick up on his mood. "Ok, you got me. I met someone." "Ah… who is she?" "How do you know it's a she?" Merlin merely looked pointedly at Arthur and Arthur sighed. "Ok fine. It's a girl." "Who is that girl that has your knickers in a twist?" "I don't wear knickers Merlin!" "Whatever so who is she?" "You are such a gossip…" "Arthur!" "Ok. Her name is Guinevere. She was stranded by the road with a flat tire. I pulled over to help her." "Wait. You never pull over to help anyone!" said Merlin.

Arthur had once pulled over to help a stranded boy who turned out to be a robber and he lost everything. Since then he had vowed never to stop in a secluded area. "I know but something about her made me stop. She is very nice, polite, beautiful and well, engaged." "Engaged? Oh man that sucks!" "Big time. I can't stop thinking about her." "Well you could seek her out. You have her name." said Merlin. It wouldn't be the first time Arthur would be doing that and not to mention he had the resourced. Arthur Pendragon was the heir to Camelot empire which consisted of shopping malls and hotels. He was rich with all resources at his disposal.

"And say what exactly? She is engaged and as far as she is concerned, I was just the good Samaritan she owes a tire." "Come on Arthur. You never know. Maybe she felt the same way you did." "I don't know. We shall see. So night out still on Friday? Leon and Gwaine are hosting." said Arthur and they began to talk about their friends and the upcoming guys night out with their 3 other friends Leon, Gwaine and Percival.

_Gwen_

Gwen sighed set her pen down and rubbed her fingers on her temples. She was so tired and this was just ten in the morning. She sighed and looked at her schedule. At least she had no appointment with anyone till after lunch. Gwen worked as a psychologist. When she was just 16, her then best friend Freya had committed suicide. Gwen had been grieved by the incident, blamed herself for not being there for her best friend, for not seeing her friend was in dire need for help and she had vowed to try and help others to prevent what had happened. It was such a reward when she counseled someone and they manage to heal and go on to be the best they can be. It was fulfilling and she loved it.

She reclined her seat and stared outside and her mind drifted off. Soon it was focusing on the handsome blonde man she had met. Arthur. This had been happening ever since she had met him 4 days ago. She couldn't take him out of her mind. He was invading her senses in ways no one else had and she had to force herself to think of something else each time not that it worked. She couldn't forget those blue eyes, that smile, the way he said her name…like a caress... Gwen shook her head and early shouted, "Get out of my head Arthur!" She sighed. She needed a distraction and with Lance out of town on business, she knew who to call. The phone was picked in 2 rings.

"Hey Kara. Are you free for lunch?" She had met Kara first day of college as roommates and had been best friends since. "Yeah. Mordred is busy so we can't meet." Gwen smiled glad. (Kara and Mordred began dating first year of college and had been engaged for 2 years now, opting for a long engagement as they were both busy with their careers. Mordred was a freelance photographer making a name for himself and Kara was a nurse. They planned on marrying within 2 months.) She called her secretary Sefa telling her she would be out for lunch. Now all she had to do was to work the next 2 hours till lunch. She opened her email and began typing a message to Lance knowing if he had time he would respond and they would chat. She missed him and wished he would be back soon.

_Hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Hey guys. __larasmith __thanks for the review. You have given me some ideas. Gwen and Arthur are going to meet soon. _

_Hope you all enjoy the third chapter/_

Gwen sat in her and Kara's favorite restaurant and grinned when she saw her best friend coming up to her. Kara was a pretty girl with long brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin. Gwen often envied her silky straight hair that was much nicer and manageable than her own unruly curls. "Hey girl. I am so tired." "Tell me about it. I could hardly concentrate today." "Figured since you called for lunch at 10." said Kara and they laughed. "So when is Mr. Lover boy coming back?" asked Kara and Gwen rolled her eyes at the nickname Kara had for Lance. Because Lance was a super nice guy, with manners and very respectful and proper, Kara thought he was fake and was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Gwen was amused at that train of thought. Yes Lance was polite…maybe too polite but that was what she liked about him. He was a total gentleman different from Mordred, bad boy, dresses in leather, pierced ears, rides motorcycles kind of guy. She was surprised he didn't have a tattoo.

"He should be coming back tomorrow. I miss him." said Gwen. Kara looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yes Kara I do miss him." "So you are over the dreamy knight in million dollar suit?" asked Kara and Gwen groaned. She shouldn't have told Kara this. "Yes Kara I am so over him. He just helped me out. I am with Lancelot, a total gentleman who would do the same thing to anyone stranded and whom I love and going to marry…" "Hey, hey, I heard you." said Kara and Gwen blushed. She was grateful for the waitress who came to take their order. She didn't know why she lost control like that. She cursed the day she met Arthur Pendragon. Now she was all over the place. The day went so slow for her and she was glad when it was end of day. She was grateful her client hadn't noticed she was a bit distracted. If this kept on, it could affect her work. maybe she should try and look for Arthur, see him again. Maybe then she will realize he was actually a jerk and not at all who he seemed…

As Gwen settled on her couch in her and Lance's apartment, with some food to watch some boring telly alone her doorbell rang. Gwen looked up in surprise. She was not expecting anyone. Kara was with Mordred and her brother Elyan was away doing some business with their dad. Elyan had entered the family business (the business was mechanical into casting rods and building materials). She laid her plate down and fixed her clothes. She walked to the door and peeped through the peep hole then her face broke into a grin. She nearly tore off the door as she rushed and jumped into Lancelot's arms, the flowers he had got for her falling down as his hands rushed to circle around her and steady them. Gwen showered him with kisses holding him close and Lancelot laughed. "Looks like someone is really happy to see me." "I really missed you Lance." "I can tell. I missed you too." said Lance kissing her again. "I had brought you some flowers but well…" said Lance pointing at the abandoned bunch of Lavenders, her favorite.

Gwen blushed picking them up. "I love them but I love you more." said Gwen. Lance entered their apartment and as soon as she locked the door, he took Gwen into his arms. He had missed her a lot and seeing her beautiful face, her beautiful eyes, he couldn't wait. As soon as she locked the door, he carried her gently to the bedroom where he proceeded to let her know how much he had missed her with little words.

Gwen lay in bed after Lance was asleep. She looked at his sleeping form. She loved him a lot and seeing him made her certain of it. No one else would have her heart and her love. As she drifted off to sleep, she wondered why it is she felt something was still missing?

Arthur

Arthur went to the bar with Merlin and his friends Gwaine, Percival and Leon. They had all met at different stages in life, Merlin in high school, Percival and Gwaine in college and Leon he had known since they were kids. Their parents were close. the night was filled with so much fun. "Seriously that's like the 6th girl he has danced with!" said Leon shaking his head at Gwaine who was now dancing with a little olive skinned girl. "Does that surprise you? Remember the night of our graduation party?" said Arthur and they all laughed. Gwaine had awoke with a hangover surrounded by red head triplets. He was the flirt of the group always snagging the girls.

Not that the other guys were not handsome. Leon was tall, muscular with brown long hair and blue eyes. He was charming but had a serious girlfriend Mithian who ironically dated Arthur first, Percival was really a giant nearly 6'6 feet tall and muscular but with gentleness of a boy. Girls were kind of intimidated by his massive size but he had his fair share of girls. Another thing was he was shy so he didn't approach girls. Merlyn was tall, slim but fit, a bit gangly and endearing to the ladies with his boyish charm, large ears, naughty grin and bright blue eyes. He drove the nurses crazy at the hospital he worked. Merlin was a junior doctor and worked at Alice Jullian private hospital owned by Dr Gaius. "That was a wicked party. It is still the talk of the Uni." Said Merlin and they all laughed.

"Anyone interest you mate?" asked Merlin to Arthur referring to the girls around them. Ever since he dated Mithian, he hadn't had a serious relationship and this Guinevere was the first he had shown real interest in. "Nah. Too young and giggly." said Arthur. "Maybe I should call up Viv. She is good for relieving stress." "Arthur…" said Merlin. Arthur thought Vivian as his booty call but Merlin knew Vivian liked Arthur more than that. The girl may be irritating but he didn't want her hurt in the long run. "This will be the last time I call her." "You said that last time man." "I need to get Guinevere out of my system and that is the only way." "If you say so man." said Merlin sighing.

That night Arthur did call Vivian. She came almost instantly. They had sex and when Vivian was asleep, Arthur looked at the girl. She was very beautiful with pale blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Her body was lean, slim and delicate, delectable just the way he had always liked it before and not now. Her hair color was not dark like Guinevere's, was too straight and not like Guinevere's curls, her pale skin was not the light tan of Guinevere and she was not petite like Guinevere. In a few words, Guinevere had ruined him for anyone else. Maybe he should heed Merlin's advice and try and find her. maybe seeing her again will make this feeling he had go away and he could go back to his life.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone. Here is Chapter 4_

"Wow…you look beautiful." said a soft voice behind Gwen as she applied her make-up. Gwen smiled as she looked at Lance from the mirror. She had taken great care to dress today seeing as Lance was taking her to their favorite bar The Golden Dragon which was in the heart of London. She was wearing a red tight halter dress she had purchased specifically for this night. Lance loved her in red saying it looked good with her light brown skin tone and the halter exposed her shoulders and her back. "You look dashing yourself." said Gwen turning to fully look at him, the suit he was wearing showing his tall lean frame.

Lancelot was a very handsome man who most assumed was a model. His dark tan looks made him seem like the dark mysterious handsome stranger you often read in romance novels. "Let me." said Lance coming to her and turning her around gently. Gwen felt something cool touch her neck and she gasped when she looked down. She was wearing a beautiful gold necklace with a locket at the center. "Lance….this is beautiful..." "Consider it our engagement gift." Said Lance and Gwen couldn't even talk to express how she felt so she took him in her arms and kissed him passionately. By the time they came for air, Gwen's lipstick was now smeared on Lance. "Guess we both need a touch up." said Gwen laughing.

They arrived at the Golden dragon bar, Lance opened the door for he and led he in. The club was exclusive, so beautiful with an air of class but also comfortable and laid back. There was music, dance and nice relaxing music. They got in and as Lance led her to an empty table a little excluded. They sat there having a great time just talking and laughing. Gwen liked that too about Lancelot. He was comfortable and they never ran out of what to say to each other. Lance excused himself to go to the bathroom and Gwen sipped her drink just wondering about random things. She was just so happy. She had the career of her dreams, the most amazing fiancé and great friends. She had every reason to be happy. Nothing can go wrong now.

Arthur sat in his favorite bar drinking some wine just listening to music. Merlin had gone off with his girlfriend who happened to be his sister Morgana for some night out of dome sort. He had been so surprised when Merlin nervously expressed his interest on Morgana. The 2 couldn't have been more different. Morgana was rich, popular, flirty, loud and expressive while Merlin was a shy, quiet not so graceful super intelligent poor scholarship kid. Surprisingly Morgana agreed to a date claiming she had always thought Merlin was cute. That was 2d year of college and they were still going strong. Who knew Morgana could have and maintain a serious relationship?

He sighed as he thought of his own life. He was single and could see no one who caught his eye. He had sworn off Vivian. The morning after their hook up, he had laid it all out to her. There had been tears and shouting and he had been slapped twice (turns out Merlin was right that she was more serious than he was) but he knew it was for the best. He couldn't continue to string them along when he should be looking for that special someone. He had decided not to look for Gwen. what would he say to her anyway? Hi, I realized I have fallen for you so let's run away together? Yeah he was no mood to be slapped yet again thank you.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a voice which said, "Arthur?" Arthur turned and he stared in surprise. "Lance?" "Oh my God, Arthur, how are you my man?" said Lance the 2 greeting each other happily. "I can't believe I am seeing you now." said Arthur. In high school, he had 2 friends, Merlin and Lancelot. After high school, Lancelot had gone to university in France where his mother was and they had lost touch. "How long have you been back?" "Almost 2 years. I come in here most of the time. I can't believe we never met till now." "Me too. Merlin is going to be happy." "Merlin? You still in touch?" "Still best buddies. He is a doctor now." "He did it." said Lance with a grin. Merlin always wanted to be a doctor. "We should all meet and catch up. Hey, come over and meet my fiancé." said Lance signaling a table with a single woman sipping wine. She suddenly turned to them and he stopped breathing.

It was when she felt Lance had been gone too long that Gwen looked up and her heart nearly beat out of her chest. Lance was talking and laughing comfortably with him…Arthur! 'OMG I can't believe he is here! What is he doing here? And wait, he is talking to Lance. Does that mean they have met before/ No no… Please…Don't come here…of course you have to.' Gwen was frantic and when she looked up again her eyes met with the blue eyes that had been haunting her dreams. No Arthur. Not now. Not when I have put my life back on track! You can't just walk I any moment you like to disrupt it! They came to a stand at the table and Lane said, "Gwen meet Arthur Pendragon. We went to high school together and we were really close. Arthur, this is my fiancé Gwen." said Lancelot and Gwen and Arthur stared at each other.

_Here it is. So what do you think? Like the twist? Review and tell me what you think. Suggestions are welcome on how you want this to go on. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_So they have finally met… thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. Here is chapter 5. Hope you enjoy. _

"Arthur." said Gwen her heart beating fast not believing he was standing there looking so handsome. He was there, actually there and she could barely breathe especially when he said her name the way only he could. She could barely contain her reaction to him. She couldn't understand how he could affect her so. No one could put her off balance like he could... "Guinevere." said Arthur looking at Guinevere, the woman who had been invading his thoughts and dreams. H couldn't believe he was meeting her and that she was engaged to Lancelot! The fates were surely not liking him at this moment.

Both Arthur and Gwen couldn't look away. You could cut the tension with a knife. "You guys know each other?" said Lancelot looking from Arthur to Gwen. "Um, we met." said Arthur not looking away from Gwen. "Good to see you again Guinevere." said Arthur holding out his hand. Gwen extended hers saying, "Nice to see you 2 Arthur." Their hands met and it was like electricity coursed through them on contact. They let go quickly as though burnt.

"Um, so, want to join us?" asked Lancelot and Gwen tensed, hoping he would say no. she couldn't go through an evening with him! No! "No. Actually I was about to leave when you found me. it was great seeing you Lance." "We definitely should meet together with Merlin. We need to catch up." "Definitely. Well, I have to be on my way. Lancelot, Guinevere…" said Arthur looking one last time at Guinevere. Their eyes met and held before Gwen looked away and he walked away.

"How do you know Arthur?" asked Lance looking at Gwen. He didn't know why but he seemed like he was out of the loop about something. "Oh, um, I had a flat tire and he helped me out. It was just a chance meeting actually. How do you know him?" "We went to school together actually. We were best friends along with another guy named Merlin. We lost touch when I went to study away with France." "Wow, small world." "Tell me about it." said Lance then he looked at Gwen twirling her drink. "Um, babe, are you ok?" "Yeah, I guess I am just tired." said Gwen and Lance nodded. "We could go home." "Yeah. I am sorry to cut this short." "No. it's ok. Come on." said Lance and they left the bar.

Gwen couldn't get out her reaction to Arthur. She had never been like this with anyone. Arthur awakened feelings in her that no one had ever done before. She had her fair share of boyfriends and crushes but never had anyone made her weak just by saying her name. she loved Lancelot a lot and she had known him for a long time…they had met when she had been in college. They were comfortable, she missed him when he wasn't there, loved it when he hugged her and kissed her and made love to her…he was her love and she was going to marry him so why was she having these violent reactions to Arthur a man she barely knew and only met once before? Why did he make her heart beat faster, take her breath away and cause her to feel weak at the knee with just an innocent touch? She couldn't have feelings for him could she? Aren't you supposed to feel this way for someone you knew? She was so confused.

Arthur went home to another bottle of whiskey. He was feeling so down and angry. Why? Why did he have to feel this way for her? Why did she have to be engaged to Lancelot of all the people? If it had been some faceless nameless dude, he wouldn't have minded. He wouldn't have been discouraged and he would have tried to win her back but it had to be Lancelot, his close friend despite not having seen each other for years. To him, Lancelot was more like Merlin or his other mates and he couldn't take his girl. he couldn't do that to him. "Damn it!" Arthur screamed throwing a glass against the wall, anger and pain exploding in him. From then he didn't know what happened next as he was wasted. He only remembered drinking straight from the bottle. Merlin would later tell him, he had called him wasted complaining on how life was not fair and how he couldn't take it…Merlin had come over, found the house trashed and Arthur stoned still in his suit. Merlin had taken him to bed, cleaned the room and took care of him.

Now he was sitting with Merlin nursing a headache. "I can't believe this. You met Lancelot and he is engaged to Gwen." "In a nutshell." "That is rough man." "Tell me about it. I…I thought if I met her again, I would feel better, I would be able to let her go but I can't Merlin. It's like she is in my blood, in my system. I can't flush her out." "You love her." "Yeah." "You barely know her." "I know that but she makes me feel what I have never felt before. When she looks at me, touches me…I can't explain it. I just feel this way…it's crazy I know."

"It does sound crazy but I get it. However problem is she is with Lance." "I know. He still seems like a great decent guy. He wants to meet us." "Ah…" "Yeah." "Next you will be the best man." "Don't even say that." said Arthur unable to think of Gwen and Lance married. No. "Enough about me. How are you and Morgana?" "Amazing. Your sister is seriously a great girl." "Putting the ring on her finger soon?" "Planning it. She is definitely it for me." said Merlin smiling. Arthur smiled. The 2 had come a long way with Uther first not liking their relationship…but he came around. Uther could never deny Morgana anything and well she had wanted Merlin… they sat there talking. Lancelot eventually called and scheduled a night out with the 3 of them a week from now.

_There is chapter 5. Please review and tell me what you think. tell me how you think this should go on._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Thank you so much for the reviews. I am glad you are enjoying the story. I am enjoying writing it too. I totally love Gwen and Arthur… _

"Hey babe…" said Lance entering the bathroom and Gwen hummed in response. She was just freshening up getting ready for bed dressed in a short pale pink silk robe that came halfway to her knees, her hair plaited in a single braid like she did every night.

"So I was thinking, we should have a party to celebrate our engagement. What do you think?" Gwen turned and looked at Lance. "A party?" asked Gwen surprised. They had been recently engaged. When she met Arthur, they had been engaged for 2 weeks. She hadn't even thought of throwing an engagement party. They had just had a dinner with her parents and Lance's.

"Yeah. It will be great. We can have your parents, my parents, our friends… It could be a chance to get to let loose and for us to show our love." said Lance and Gwen nodded. "It is a good idea." "Great. I will let Arthur know. He can invite his other friends that I am yet to meet. It will be a good chance to meet them."

Gwen's heart skipped a beat. Arthur? No! Not Arthur… "Arthur?" "Yeah. Well we are getting on great. When we went for drinks, it was like nothing has changed you know. It's just like the old times. I am curious to meet his other friends. Both he and Merlin say they are nice chaps. This will be a great way to meet them."

Gwen didn't know what to say. Of course Lance would want Arthur there. When he had come back from a guys night out with Arthur and Merlin, he was in such high spirits singing their praise. How could she have forgotten that? There was no way she could backtrack now. She had already agreed and if she refused now, Lance will suspect something was going on. Yet she couldn't see herself having a night with Arthur there.

'_Get yourself together Gwen. You are with Lance. Nothing will happen because you love Lance_.' At that Gwen looked up and smiled at Lance. "You know what, that is a great idea. When do you plan to do this?" "We baby. We will host it together. Why don't we say next Saturday to give us time to prepare?" "Perfect." said Gwen. 'It will give me time to prepare too…' Lance smiled and leaned in and kissed her softly and lovingly. "I love you." "I love you too." said Gwen returning the kiss. Slowly Lance led her to the bed, untying her bathrobe and soon they were lost in each other.

"What? Are you mad! You agreed to go to Lance's engagement party?..." "Merlin…" "Have you forgotten he is engaged to Gwen?" "Merlin…" said Arthur in frustration but Merlin was on a roll. "The girl that you like? How could you be so…" "Stupid? I know. What was I supposed to say? That I can't coz I like your girl?" "You could have just said you had a meeting or something!" said Merlin throwing his hands in the air and Arthur sighed. Merlin was right. He was an idiot. "I know but I just froze and found myself agreeing to it." "Yeah coz you want to see her again." "Merlin…" "Admit it Arthur. You want to see her again. That is why you agreed. It's not healthy for you. I get it you like her but its killing you." "I know…" said Arthur tiredly. Seriously he had barely slept since meeting her.

"Nothing to do. We have to go. I can't back out now." said Arthur then said, "Bring Morgana with you. Invite says you can bring a date." "Great. Are you going alone?" "No. I think I should bring a date." Merlin nodded approvingly. Arthur had to move on from Gwen. Lance was smitten with Gwen and it was time Arthur moved on.

Gwen could barely concentrate at work for the whole week. She tried to put drown herself into her work but the upcoming party was making her nervous. Even Lance picked it up but she just told him the standard 'I am fine' answer. She had finally got the answer she had been searching for. She remembered the conversation she had with Kara when they had gone shopping for the outfit she would wear for the party.

"_So let me get this straight, you are nervous of this party because Arthur is going to be there?" "No…yes…ugh…I am so confused." "I don't see what is confusing there. You like Arthur." "No. I…I don't like him…he just unsettles me." "In a non platonic way. He doesn't creep you out but he turns you on. From what you told me Gwen, you like this guy." "But I can't. I am with Lance and I love him. I can't like Arthur. I just can't!" Kara merely shrugged. "I don't know what to say to you Gwen. Now you know how you feel. its up to you to ignore it or explore it." "Explore it! Kara, are you mad? I am with Lance!" "Yet you feel this way for Arthur. you shouldn't be this torn if you were 100% into Lance. I don't deny I find a lot of guys cute but I don't feel like ripping their clothes off." _

Kara was right. She liked Arthur a lot and that is what unnerved her. How could she look at Arthur knowing she had feelings for him? Feelings she shouldn't be having. Feelings she should be having for Lance alone? Feelings she knew she should squash but found herself unable to. She knew there was nothing else to do but host the party and try not to be alone with him. She will be ok. Why was life so complicated? Why did he have to come and turn her world upside down?

_There it is. Lance has organized an engagement party for them and Arthur is going to be there. What is going to happen at the party? Will Gwen and Arthur have some alone time? Who will Arthur bring as a date? Vivian?_

_Please review and tell me your thoughts_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews! Hope you had a merry Christmas. **_

Gwen finished applying her makeup and took a look at her reflection in the full length mirror. She was wearing a red halter dress with a gold necklace and gold stilettos. Her hair was up with some curls escaping down her neck and face.

"You look so beautiful." said Lance encircling his arms around her waist. Gwen held his hands. Lance looked really good in a simple black suit. "You look handsome." said Gwen with a smile looking at their reflection in the mirror. They did make a beautiful couple.

"Ready for this?" "Absolutely." said Gwen disentangling herself from Lance's arms. Lance took her in his arms and kissed her softly. "I love you." "I love you too now go. I need to touch up." "Ok." said Lance smiling leaving the room.

The visitors soon began to arrive and Gwen and Lance greeted them happily and graciously. Kara was the one who arrived first and had some food she had prepared with Mordred on her arm. Her father Tom arrived next holding a bottle of wine.

"You look beautiful Gwen." said Tom hugging his daughter. "Thanks daddy." said Gwen smiling. "I am happy for you. He is good for you." said Tom and Gwen smiled. Since she was a baby she was daddy's little girl and she was glad her father liked and approved of Lance.

Lance's sister Angelica and her husband Ricardo arrived next. Angelica was a very attractive woman with long dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She was about 5'10 tall and slim and worked as a model. Gwen greeted her warmly and Angelica handed her a gift.

Her brother Elyan and his girlfriend Shauna, Lance's parents and Sefa and her best friend Christine and some of Lance's business partners and associates arrived but not necessarily in that order.

Gwen was having fun just talking and mingling with the guests who were now having some snacks and champagne but she couldn't help but wonder where Arthur was. Her eyes fleeted to the door and jumped when someone arrived no matter how much she didn't like that.

Then another couple she didn't know arrived. The man was tall, thin, pale with black hair, most startling bright blue eyes she had ever seen and slightly large ears. Beside him was a very beautiful woman with dark brown hair, jade green eyes and pale skin. She was about 5'6 tall and really elegant.

Lance greeted the couple warmly. "Gwen I am sure you have never met. This is Merlin the one I told you about and this is his girlfriend Morgana." "Pleased to finally meet you. I have heard a lot about you." "All good I hope?" said Merlin. "Definitely." said Gwen with a smile. She liked Merlin already and she when she extended her hand to Morgana she was surprised when the girl hugged her instead. she seemed bubbly and really nice and free.

Lance's other friend Leon, Gwaine and Percival all arrive with their dates and still there was no Arthur.

Lance stood up and cleared his throat. There was silence. Gwen stood next to him with a huge smile. As he was about to talk, he arrived.

Arthur was ushered in and Gwen felt a rush through her. he was wearing a black suit and he looked really good. Beside him was a very pretty blonde girl about Morgana's height, super thin with wavy blonde hair donned in a blue dress a perfect match to her big blue eyes. Gwen immediately felt a wave of jealousy fill her at the sight of Arthur with his arm on another woman. He smiled apologetically.

She pushed it away as Lance began to talk. "I would like to thank you all for coming here to help us celebrate our engagement. Most of you have been with us since we started dating and as we reached this milestone, we wanted you all to be there as you mean a lot to us. Your love and support has led us to be here. Please enjoy." there were cheers and a toast before they began to mingle around.

Gwen made a point to stay further away from Arthur. She mingled with the guests and found herself mostly drawn to Morgana. she was a very intriguing girl, flirty, fun and carefree. she was stunned when she realized she was Arthur's sister. What! they didn't even look alike! Arthur had blonde hair, she had dark almost black hair, Arthur's skin was tan while Morgana's was pale, Arthur had blue eyes Morgana had jade green. Apparently Morgana took after their father while Arthur took after their mother.

"So um who is that with Arthur?" asked Gwen in what she hoped was a casual way. She could feel Arthur's gaze burning into her. Surprising how in a room full of people she could tell it was him.

Morgana smirked inwardly. She had heard from Merlin what was going on and that was the main reason she had come to this party. She wanted to see who had her brother in such a twist. she wasn't disappointed and could see why Arthur was smitten. While not usually Arthur's taste in women, Gwen was beautiful with an inner glow within her. She had no hidden personalities. she laid it all out there exuding a sense of innocence and gentleness. Hearing the question and the way Gwen sneaked looks her brother's way, she felt Gwen might like him back. and did she detect jealous?

"Vivian. she is Arthur's…friend." said Morgana and Gwen fought not to narrow her eyes. What's with the pause? Were they more than that? 'Why would you care Gwen?' 'You know why you care!' 'Ugh!'

"Um, please excuse me Morgana. I am in need of some water." said Gwen and she made her way out of the entertaining area down to the kitchen. She saw Lance laughing at something with Merlin and Leon. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves so she left. This was going to eb a really long evening.

xxx

Arthur couldn't believe how beautiful Gwen looked in that red dress. it was absolutely sinful. he could barely take his eyes off her to concentrate on his date. He had brought Vivian…stupid right? He had sworn to cut it off with her and after that slap, he hadn't thought she would agree but surprisingly she did. He did point it out they were coming as friends. Better make things clear this time around.

He mingled, greeted the other guests, got to meet Gwen's father and brother… sipping his wine his eyes roamed around and his eyes widened in surprise seeing Gwen and Morgana talking and laughing. Morgana and Gwen? No! Could it get any worse?

He knew his sister was up to something knowing full well how he felt for Gwen. Apparently Merlin couldn't resist her 'beautiful emerald eyes' and had told her about him and Gwen…curse Merlin and now he was sure she was up to some match making.

He wouldn't have minded if Gwen was his but she was engaged to his best pal and if she and Morgana became friends that would mean he would be seeing more of Gwen. He didn't think he would be able to handle that if she married Lance!

Suddenly he saw her walking away. this was his chance to talk to her since she had aboided him like a plague. kind of easy to see seeing as she had talked to everyone in length and not him except when they had welcomed him (yes she brought Lance with her!) He saw Vivian talking to Mithian Leon's girlfriend and smiled knowing he wouldn't have to explain where he was going.

He followed the way she had taken and after looking for her (checking at the ladies room) he found her in the kitchen…alone… He entered and closed the door.

xxx

Gwen was startled when the door suddenly closed and her heart raced as she saw who had closed it. "Arthur." "Hello Gwen." "W…What are you doing here?" "Came to talk to you." said Arthur simply walking up to where she was standing. Gwen backed away till her back was on the sink. He came and stood just shy of her personal space looking at her intensely his blue eyes sending heat her way.

"Why have you been avoiding me Guinevere?" Arthur asked and Gwen wished he would stop saying her name like that.

"I haven't been…" "Don't lie to me Guinevere. You talked to everyone in there except for me. why?" "I couldn't find the time when you were alone." said Gwen and even to her it sounded so lame.

"I told you not to lie to me. I can see it in your eyes." e moved closer to her. "Do you feel it too?" He asked moving even closer and taking her chin up with his finger forcing her to look at him into his blue eyes.

"W…what?" said Gwen unable to think straight at his close proximity. She could feel the heat of his body, that is how close he was to her, his cologne invading her senses.

"Do you feel what I feel when you are close to me? The intense need to touch you, to kiss you, to be with you? do you feel the sense of loss when we are not together? I cant get you out of my mind Guinevere. you consume me, my every thought, my dreams, my mind… Do I make you feel that way too?"

"Arthur!" moaned Gwen with a sigh unable to look away at the raw emotion in the blue eyes. she knew she should walk away. she knew she shouldn't be like this. her fiancé was in the next room but she couldn't. she was weak at the knees, her heart was pounding.

xxx

Arthur groaned as she moaned his name. he could see the emotions in the brown eyes. he could feel her heart beating fast. she wanted him too. he could feel it. he affected her just as much as she did him. Unable to resist the pouty lips slightly parted, he leaned down and touched his lips gently on her lips.

It was brief but a myriad of sensations passed through him. He couldn't resist and lowered his lips to hers in a more passionate kiss.

Gwen tried to resist but couldn't and was soon kissing him back with as much passion as she could master. Her arms circled his neck and his arms caressed her back pulling her closer to him. Neither wanted this to end. The kiss was so intense and hot it made them both melt and yearn for even more.

Lost in the kiss, they didn't hear the door open and only jumped apart from each other when someone said, "Gwen?" they both turned to the door in surprise.

_**there it is. they kissed! OMG! So any guesses who is at the door? Could it be Lance? Gwen's father? Morgana? Kara? **_

_**Please review and tell me what you think.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Hello guys! Thank you for the reviews! They make my day and give me motivation to update sooner. **_

_**Well time to find out who is at the door!**_

_**Hope you enjoy**_

Gwen felt she could cut the tension with a knife. Her heart was beating as if it would burst and the look on Elyan's face was not making this any easy.

"What the hell is going on here?! Elyan demanded his murderous look on both her and Arthur.

"Who the hell are you!" demanded Elyan to Arthur. "Elyan…" said Gwen softly but he dismissed her entirely. "Who are you and what are you doing to my sister? Huh? And you." he turned to Gwen.

"I can't believe this. We are all out there celebrating your engagement and you are busy locked up kissing someone else!" Gwen felt her hear pang at the look of disappointment on Elyan's face. Tears filled her eyes.

Arthur made to touch her and Elyan shouted, "Don't you dare touch her! In fact just leave. Get out of here." said Elyan. Gen couldn't even look at Arthur as he left though she felt his gaze on her.

There was a crippling silence when Arthur was gone. She wished Arthur was there all of a sudden. His presence though it was the one that had got her in this situation in the first place was also soothing.

Elyan's stance softened when he saw Gwen sobbing looking distraught and he took her into his arms. as soon as she felt her brother's comforting arms and scent around her she broke down crying.

"Talk to me Gwen. What is going on?" asked Elyan. Gwen had stopped crying and was leaning on the counter.

Gwen sighed. "I don't know Elyan. I am so confused." "Who is he? How do you know him?" "he is a friend of Lance but when we met I didn't know that." she said then told Elyan how they had met.

"So you love him?" "I don't know. all I know is when I see him I am overwhelmed with feelings. I cant love him Elyan. I barely know him. we have never talked. I love Lancelot. we have been together for 2 years and he is a great guy…" "Hey…relax. I get it but Gwen, you are engaged to be married to Lance. I didn't expect you to be kissing another man."

"I know." said Gwen sadly filled with guilt. she couldn't believe she had been so weak and she had cheated on Lance.

"I will not tell Lance or anyone else what I saw Gwen but you have to make up your mind. From what you told me, you like this Arthur. you should explore this." Gwen's eyes widened. "You want me to cheat on Lance?"

"You already have haven't you?" Gwen blushed. "But I am not saying that. All I am saying is you have examine your feelings. You kissing another man and feeling such feelings for another man shows you are not really into Lance." "But…" "It's up to you Gwen. I love you. I don't want you to be hurt. I want you happy." said Lance and he hugged Gwen and he left.

Gwen sighed and stood there alone for almost 10 minutes in deep thought before the door opened yet again and it was Lance. "Baby, you ok?" Gwen smiled and went and hugged Lance. Lance was perplexed but took her in his arms and she sighed. His scent was comfortable and familiar and it soothed her. "I just have a slight headache but I will be ok." "Are you sure?" "I am. Come on. Let's go see our guests.

Gwen entered the party and looked around. She was relieved when she didn't see Arthur. She didn't have the strength to face him again yet deep inside she felt a sense of loss. Elyan gave her a small smile and she smiled back though she didn't enjoy the party as she would have.

Morgana came and talked to her (Gwen had a sneaking feeling Morgana knew more about what was happening between her and Arthur that she was letting out) along with Kara who knew immediately something was wrong but she promised to tell her later.

xxx

"She is not answering my calls. From when she realized it was me calling, she has stopped picking up." said Arthur slumping onto the couch.

"Can you blame her? You jumped her and her brother caught you!" said Morgana elegantly sipping a wine. It was almost a week since Lance and Gwen's engagement party and they were at Merlin and Morgana's flat hanging out.

"Thanks for reminding me." said Arthur and Morgana raised her glass at him. "I really need to speak to her. To tell her…"

"Tell her what? Tell her sorry?" said Merlin sarcastically and Arthur glared at him.

"No. I am not sorry for kissing her Merlin. That was the best kiss of my life." said Arthur getting a glazy look. Merlin rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"That was all good and fun but you need to do something about this Arthur." said Merlin.

"Don't you think I know?"

"Why don't you go and see her in person? She is a psychologist isn't she? Schedule an appointment."

"If I do that, she will transfer me to someone else. she doesn't want to see me remember?"

"You don't use your name you cabbage head." "That is like…the best idea ever!" said Arthur his eyes lighting up. He was going to see her and talk to her and get her to listen. he just couldn't let her go. he couldn't live with the what ifs if he let go now.

He spent the rest of the evening in a really good morning. Tomorrow morning he would schedule an appointment with Miss Guinevere Coulby."

_**There it was. So they are going to meet again…in an office…behind closed doors….alone... What is going to happen? Will Gwen close off and refuse to listen? will she run from what she is feeling? **_

_**I understand Gwen is being frustratingly confused but really think about it. You have been in love (or so you think) with a guy for 2 years then someone just comes evoking feelings you didn't know existed. someone who I should point has never had lunch with you. who you don't know. You are bound to be confused. After all comfort is better than the unknown…;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Hello everyone. Thank you for the support you have shown to the story. your reviews mean a lot to me. **_

_**Someone asked if Gwen since she was a psychologist if she was a doctor…hmm…I hadn't thought of that but yes I guess she is…Dr Guinevere…has a nice ring to it…;)**_

_**Hope you enjoy this one**_

Gwen folded the papers on her desk of a patient she had been reviewing. After writing some additional information, she closed the file and laid back in her chair in deep thought. she had barely slept last night.

Lance had asked her about setting a date for their wedding. Had it been 2 months ago, she would have jumped at the question setting the nearest date she could find but now…she hadn't been able to answer him and she asked for more time to think about it. Lance the ever understanding man he is, had just agreed to it. she felt really bad for what she was doing. Lately she couldn't bare looking at Lance and they hadn't been intimate at all this whole week. she just couldn't bear kissing Lance, touching him, making love to him with this secret weighing on her. she had kissed another man...passionately and the worst of all, she had enjoyed it a lot. She hadn't told anyone even Kara about this. For the first time she truly wished her mother was alive.

Gwen nearly jumped out of her skin when the phone rang. "Hello." "Your next patient is ready for you." said Sefa on the other side of the line. "Of course. Send him in." said Gwen setting the phone down.

She had a one hour session with a man. He was a young man in his early 30s dealing with a heart ache which was affecting his work and social life. Gwen was perplexed at first but she was eagerly waiting to find out the issue and how she can help. After all she had a heart ache of her own. 2 minutes later there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." said Gwen and the door opened. As soon as she saw who was at the door, her eyes widened and she gasped.

xxx

Arthur entered and saw her behind her desk looking really cute in a black suit and light blue blouse. When she rose, he saw she was wearing a skirt showing off her curves and legs. God she was hot. When he looked back to her face, he noted her face filled with fury. He knew this was a bad idea. Curse Merlin and Morgana for talking him into this.

"What the hell are you doing here? I have a patient right now that needs…wait a minute…_**you **_are the patient?" said Gwen in realization. "You have got to be kidding me." said Gwen.

Arthur smiled. A flustered Gwen was a really cute one. "Is that the way you greet your patients?" Arthur asked walking into the room to the couch close to the desk meant for the patients. Gwen stared at him flabbergasted. "Patient?" she said in disbelief.

Arthur almost laughed but he knew he had to put her off balance to get her attention. "Of course. I paid for this session didn't I?" Gwen stared at him then narrowed her eyes. "What the hell are you playing at Pendragon? How funny to use Morgan Collins as your alias. Did Morgana and Merlin put you to this?"

"They merely helped a bit. You were not answering my calls. What did you want me to do Guinevere?" asked Arthur looking into Gwen's brown eyes.

xxx

Gwen's breath caught at how he said her name and the way he was looking at her. "Definitely not lie pretending to be a patient." retorted Gwen.

"I didn't lie. I am suffering from a heart ache which is taking over my life. I cannot concentrate at work and privately. My mind, my heart and my brains are filled with just one person. you. I can't take you out of my mind Guinevere."

"Arthur…"

"You have taken over my life. Ever since I saw you at the side of the road, I just cant get over you. I am so consumed by you…" said Arthur looking at her intensely. Gwen's heart was beating out of her chest.

"Stop! Stop! Just…stop it. I cant hear any more of this. I am with Lancelot Arthur. He is the man I love and the man I am going to marry." said Gwen standing up and glaring at Arthur. she would not have him come and continue to turn her world upside down.

"Then why did you kiss me?" asked Arthur.

"What?" Gwen was taken out of her emotional outburst.

"Why did you kiss me if you love Lancelot so much? You could have slapped me or pushed me away but you didn't."

Gwen opened her mouth and shut speechless for a moment then she retorted, "Are you blaming me for this? You started it and as a result I cheated on my fiancé!"

"Which you could have avoided if you had pushed me away, so why Guinevere? Why did you kiss me? You must feel the same way I do right? That is why you were ignoring my calls. You didn't want to confront this…what is between us." said Arthur raising and walking toward Gwen.

"There is nothing between us. There cannot be anything between us." said Gwen.

Arthur walked and came right in front of Gwen. "Why not? I like you Guinevere a lot."

"No Arthur. I am engaged and I barely know you. I cannot do this."

"Then let me get to know you. I will take you out for lunch just as friends. We can talk there and get to know each other."

"One date cannot change anything Arthur."

"I will take you out for lunch for a year if that is what it takes or else, I will schedule with you for the whole year."

Gwen sighed. Somehow she knew he meant it. The man didn't give up. "Fine. Lunch but just as friends nothing more. Please." said Gwen and Arthur grinned. He had a chance now. There was no way he was going to give up on her.

"I promise I will do nothing else except talk to you."

Gwen nodded and sighed. She knew this was bad and she shouldn't be doing this but they were going as friends so there was no harm in it right?

_**There it is. Gwen agreed to go on a 'friends only' date with Arthur. Review and tell me what you think. Suggestions are very much welcome. Next chapter…the date…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Thank you all for your support and ideas for the story. Here comes chapter 10. Hope you all enjoy.**_

Gwen sat before Arthur in a simple easy going family restaurant which she had recommended as it was her favorite. There was great food and music and besides, she felt comfortable in a familiar place.

She had found Arthur already waiting for her sitting at the back for the restaurant giving them some privacy. Gwen looked around. There weren't many people in for lunch. She looked at Arthur. He looked really handsome in a blue business suit, white shirt open at the top and no tie. He looked so relaxed and laid back.

"Hey, relax. We are here as friends just getting to know each other." said Arthur and Gwen blushed laughing nervously. Her nerves must have shown. How could she not be nervous? Here she was sitting with a man she had feelings for, who she had kissed, who she had cancelled a lunch date with her fiancé... She had barely worked this morning thinking about this lunch. Her eyes would stray every 5 minutes to the clock waiting for the 12' o clock lunch time.

"Of course." said Gwen smiling and Arthur smiled looking at Gwen. She was in a simple peach top and black skirt with heels and she looked amazing. Arthur was so sure she would look perfect in a sack.

"So how has been work?" "It's been ok. I have been nervous to be truthful."

"You don't have to be Guinevere. We are friends getting to know each other."

"We are not friends Arthur. We kissed."

"I know that but right now it's just Gwen and Arthur new friends getting to know each other so favorite color?" said Arthur with a smile. "Oh, playing 20 questions are we?" said Gwen with a laugh.

"Well we have to start somewhere." said Arthur.

"True. Purple."

"Hmm, it suits you. Mine is red. Your turn."

"Um, favorite…um…sport?"

"Football."

"Thought so. Mine is tennis." said Gwen. "You play tennis?" "Yeah. It is relaxing. Used to play with my dad when I was younger. We still do when I go and visit him."

Lunch went on in a blur with the waitress serving them. There was lots of laughter and teasing as they got to know each other. Gwen discovered Arthur loved steak with nuts a close second, preferred beer to wine, could play the piano and guitar, didn't like dogs, loved jazz music, loved Paris, he had bungee jumped as a craziest thing he had ever done and most surprisingly he could cook and enjoyed it.

"I can't believe you can actually cook!" "I can. I spent most of the time during holidays in the kitchen with the chef. I was fascinated and he taught me a lot. It was a great time. I could cook for you some time." said Arthur looking intently at Gwen and she smiled. "I like that." said Gwen then she looked on her watch.

"Um, I have to go back to work." said Gwen. She really didn't want to leave. She had been having such a good time with Arthur and in truth she had never enjoyed lunch as she had. There had been nothing of their attraction beside their eyes meeting here and there. It was purely having fun and they discovered they had a lot in common. They liked the same music, pets, both preferred staying in than going out… Talking to each other was effortless.

"Yeah I better get back too." said Arthur regretfully. He rose and helped her out of her seat. "So um, can we meet again some time?" asked Arthur cautiously hoping she would agree.

"Yeah." said Gwen and Arthur smiled. They both stood not knowing how to part before Arthur made a bold move and took her in his arms in a hug. Gwen stiffened at first then she melted hugging him back feeling the strong muscles and smelling his scent. He always smelled so good.

"Bye." said Gwen and she left. Arthur looked at her as she got into her car. He felt like he could jump up and down. The date was a success and there was a promise for more.

**xxx**

"You have to stop this Gwen." said Kara looking at Gwen as she hung up her cell from talking to Arthur. Her and Arthur's first friendship date had evolved to a second, a third till it was almost every afternoon they were both free and now there were after work calls.

"What? He is my friend." said Gwen. Kara glared at her and Gwen sighed. "I don't know what to do Kara." "Yes you do but you just don't want to do it. You love Arthur. Its so clear from the way you talk to him…look at you. You are smiling brightly and you are the happiest I have seen you."

"But Lancelot…" "He will understand Gwen. What he wont understand is if you let this go too long. The hell you went to his house and he cooked for you! His house! You are lying to Lancelot. How is that fair to him?"

"I am not lying to Lancelot. I tell him I am out with a friend. Arthur is a friend." "Yeah? So explain to me why you find it hard to be with Lance if Arthur is your friend? How is it you now spend more time with Arthur than Lance? I can't let you go on like this. You are stringing Lance along and that is not right."

Gwen lowered her head sighing. "I have been with Lance for a long time Kara. I love him. How can I just tell him I have fallen in love with Arthur? How can I throw away 2 years of a relationship for 2 months of friendship dates?"

"I see the problem now. Lancelot is comfortable and you want to settle for him. Yes Gwen. that is settling. You don't feel for him the way you feel for Arthur. You love Lancelot but you are in love with Arthur and it's about time you do something about it."

"You are right. Its time I make a decision." said Gwen determined.

**xxx**

"Gwen wants to meet to talk." Said Arthur. "Isn't that what you have been doing for the last 2 months?"

"No this is serious. She wants to tell me something." "You think its about you and her?"

"I don't know Merlin. When we are together, its like no one else exists you know. there is no kissing or anything like that but I could live my whole life like that. we just click."

"You have fallen for her."

"Yes. What I felt before doesn't measure what I feel now, now that we have got to know each other. I want her with me Merlin. I need her."

"Which is why you are worried. You think she will choose to stay with Lance."

"I wouldn't be able to take that. I just…where I am now…it will crush me. She set the date for the wedding."

"Yeah like 6 months from now. Looks to me like she is stalling."

"Still it could mean she wants to be with him."

"Go meet her. From what I have seen and heard from you, she feels the same way for you."

"She may want to stay with Lance out of obligation. They have been together for 2 years and I understand that she is conflicted. Its not easy to let that go."

"She might but then you will have to convince her otherwise. It's so clear to anyone that you love each other. Remember the tension when we met for a night out? Even Lance had to have picked something up. Your chemistry was sizzling especially when you danced." said Merlin.

It was true. That night they had met Lance, Gwen, Morgana, Mithian, Leon, Gwaine, Laura (Gwaine's new girlfriend) and Percival with his date Cleo just for a night out. He hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of Gwen and even though they tried to avoid each other it was clear to someone who knew them that something was up even more so when they danced together.

"How can I forget. Lance looked like he wanted to hit me with a wine bottle." said Arthur not saying how the 2 of them had met outside the bar and had words. He remembered the conversation clearly.

"_Arthur." _

"_Lance." _

"_I am just going to be bland here. Do you have feelings for Gwen?" _

_Arthur's heart had skipped a beat and he had taken a sip of his wine to cover his nervousness. "Of course not." _

"_I understand well Arthur. Gwen is really attractive but we love each other and we are engaged." _

"_I know that."_

_Lancelot nodded. "I love her Arthur. I love her a lot." _

_Arthur was filled with dread. Lance loved Gwen and here he was trying to get her from him. "Lance…" _

"_I am just saying…." He didn't finish because Gwen in had appeared in her little black dress looking stunning. _

"_Is everything alright?" _

"_Of course. Just having a chat." said Lance taking her in his arms. "We were just about to head back in." _

_Arthur had looked on as Lance led Gwen in. Gwen looked back and their eyes held till she disappeared inside. _

Arthur had told no one of that talk and it had weighed him on what he was doing. One hand, he loved Gwen and wanted to be with her. On the other, he was committing the ultimate betrayal. Taking your best mate's girl. He tried to imagine Merlin taking his girlfriend. That would crush him but he couldn't help it. Such was life. You have to sacrifice to get the best and Gwen was worth all the sacrifices.

_**There it is. Gwen wants to talk to Arthur…could this mean she will choose Arthur and leave Lance? If so how will Lance take it? Could she be letting Arthur down? **_

_**Review and tell me what you think.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Hello everyone! Thank you for taking time to read, review, follow or fav the story. It's always awesome to hear from you.**_

_**Enjoy**_

"I can't take this anymore." said Arthur barging into Gwen's office. Ok not barging since he had scheduled this appointment with her. He looked at her so beautiful sitting behind her desk this time in a purple top.

Gwen was startled by Arthur. She should have expected he would do something like this. He had schedule another appointment with her. She sighed running her hand in her hair, a habit she had when she was nervous. She couldn't blame him though. She had called Arthur 2 weeks ago to talk to him but she had got cold feet and she kept rescheduling which ended with them at this point. Arthur staring at her, looking a little worse for wear.

He looked ruffled, his eyes red and his suit raffled. Suddenly she was filled with guilt. Ever since her talk with Kara, things hadn't been going well with her and Lance. They had not fought at all but she was withdrawn. She had not told Lance the cause obviously which made him miserable. Now Arthur was miserable and it was all because of her. Kara was right. She should make a choice and soon not that she had a choice in the matter seeing as Arthur was ot for answers.

"Arthur calm down!" said Gwen hurriedly rising from her chair.

"Calm down? You cannot do this to me Guinevere. You tell me we need to talk and then you avoid me. How do you think I feel?" asked Arthur. He had been waiting anxiously and his nerves increasing each time she rescheduled their meeting. It didn't help when Merlin came to see him with a goofy grin saying Morgana had agreed to marry him. Merlin proposed to Morgana on Morgana's birthday after he took her to a get away weekend. Seeing Merlin so happy he truly wanted to get this over and done with. He wanted to be able to introduce Gwen a his girlfriend to his father on Morgana and Merlin's engagement which was in a week's time.

"Well how do you think I feel Arthur? I had a man who loved me who I was going to marry and then you just walked into my life taking it over! Do you think its easy for me? Having to choose? Having to let someone I care for down? Do you think I am enjoying this? This is hard for me Arthur!" shouted Gen mad. Arthur didn't seem to care at all what was going on and what Lance may be feeling!

"You think this is easy for me too? I am in love with you Guinevere, the woman who is engaged to my best friend! You think I feel nothing? I feel guilty Guinevere! Guilty that I am doing this to him and I feel bad that I am making you choose! Yu think I didn't lie awake every night trying to stop myself from feeling this way? From loving you the way I do? I couldn't do it. I couldn't take you out of my mind. I couldn't forget you. I just couldn't." said Arthur looking intently at Gwen.

"Arthur…" said Gwen feeling warm after Arthur's intense speech. Looking at him into his eyes, she could see Arthur truly loved her. In that moment she knew her decision was made. She was in love with Arthur and she wanted to be with him. The feelings she felt when she was with him…they wouldn't measure to what she felt with Lance even when she and Lance had first met.

Gwen walked to Arthur and she hugged him really close feeling his muscles and body against him. She breathed in his scent and it felt so right. Arthur hesitated then he took her and held her close to him feeling her petite body against him.

"I am in love with you too Arthur." Gwen said softly.

Arthur smiled looking sown at her. He lowered his face to kiss her but Gwen stopped him. Arthur looked at her confused. "I love you Arthur but I am still with Lance. I can't cheat on him. I need to talk to him first and you and I need to talk too." said Gwen.

"Of course." said Arthur hugging her again not wanting to let her go but eventually he did and they sat down on the couch in Gwen's office.

xxx

"You don't know how happy I am Guinevere. You have made me the happiest man." said Arthur holding Gwen's hand wishing he could kiss her. she looked so beautiful. "You are happy too right?" said Arthur suddenly nervous.

"I am Arthur. Very much so. The happiest I have ever been since I met you." said Gwen honestly.

"What do you mean?"

"I have been conflicting myself Arthur. I had feelings for you, feelings that overwhelmed and scared me. I was so confused. I couldn't understand how I could feel the way I was when I loved Lance. I shouldn't have been attracted to you but I couldn't help it. I just was and still am. Kara helped me admit it and Elyan too. They made me confront the feelings and sort them out."

"I understand what you mean. When I first met you at the side of the road, I couldn't get you out of your mind. I tried and when I eventually saw you I was so happy I had found you. Merlin had at first urged me to look for you since I had your name but I couldn't do it. I didn't know what I would say to you given you were wearing that…" said Arthur looking at her ring. Gwen looked at it and rolled it nervously.

"When I discovered it was Lance you were engaged too I was distraught. I mean I finally find my dream girl and she is engaged to my best mate… I tried to forget you. To let you go but I couldn't. I just couldn't. Merlin and Morgana pushed me to talk to you and let you know how I feel."

"Morgana knows?" asked Gwen surprised.

"Yes. Merlin told her. That was why she was so eager to come to your engagement party to meet you the woman who made my knickers twist as she would say…"

Gwen giggled at the knickers comment."I love you Arthur and now it's all in the open, I feel free." said Gwen and Arthur squeezed her hand.

"So what are we going to do about Lancelot?" asked Arthur. He felt so bad about this but there was nothing left to do. He couldn't let Gwen go.

"I am going to talk to him tonight." said Gwen with a sigh. As much as she didn't want to do this to Lance, she knew it had to be done.

"Do…do you want me to be there with you?" asked Arthur seeing how nervous she looked. He didn't want to be there to flaunt in Lance's face but to provided support for Gwen.

"It's alright. I think it's better if I do this alone just the 2 of us." said Gwen and Arthur nodded. Gwen hoped Lance would accept this as well as his family. She didn't know how Lance's parents and sisters will take it. She was soon going to be the bad guy in this, breaking their son/brother's heart but then marrying Lance knowing she was in love with another man was not fair to either of them. She was just glad not much in terms of the wedding preparation had been done.

"Just be there for me when I am done with this." Said Gwen softly looking at Arthur. "Always." Said Arthur bringing her close and holding her to him as they sat on the couch, one hand around her shoulders the other holding her hand.

_**There it is. Morgana and Merlin are engaged…wow! So all is in the open now. Gwen chose Arthur yey! I guess its just one more chapter with Gwen telling Lance and then the epilogue but that is all up to you.**_

_**How do you want Lance to react? Really angry (shouting and screaming) or just bow out (defeated and disappointed)?**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hello everyone! Am sorry for late update. Thank you so much for the ideas. **

**Read and Enjoy!**

Gwen walked up and down her lounge trailing her hand in her hair looking at the cloak in small intervals. She was so nervous waiting for Lance to come home. she felt by the time this night was done, she might as well be dead.

She was just so nervous. One fleeting thought passed that she should just let things be and stay with Lance but she quickly squashed it. Like Kara said, she would be settling. With Lance, it was comfortable, they rarely fought, he was just a nice great guy but that made it all th harder for her to do this to him. She could only hope he would be understanding.

She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard the cloick of the door. Lance was home. She looked at him as he came into the lounge looking so roguishly handsome in blue jeans and a white long sleeve flannel. She distractedly noted he had been to the gym. Often he passed the gym from work where he would then change into casual clothes.

"Hey baby." Said Lance with a smile coming to give her hug. She returned it hoping he wouldn't sense her nerves. "Hey, are you ok?" asked Lance pulling from her nad looking her over.

Of course he would notice something was wrong. She was srill in her work clothes, she had been pacing up and down and she was sure she looked disheveled from running her hands in her hair so many times. She decided to get straight to the point. "No Lance. I am not. We…we need to talk."

Lance looked at her concerned and nodded then he went to sit on the double couch and Gwen joined him there. "What is it love? You can tell me anything."

"I know I can which makes it all the much harder." said Gwen

"Whatever it is we can get through it together. Just tell me what it is. I hate to see you like this." said Lance and Gwen felt her heart breaking even further. How could she do this to him? How could she break his heart like this? What kind of person did that make her? He loved her and seeing his dark eyes full of love and concern…..she rose from the couch and paced back and forth like she had done before he had arrived.

"Guinevere, please talk to me." said Lance and she started at his use of her full name. He never called her Guinevere and when he said it, it wasn't like Arthur. it didn't make her feel special, it didn't feel like a caress and it certainly didn't make her feel a torrent of feelings and emotions she felt when Arthur said her name.

Getting courage from that, she blurted out suddenly, "I am in love with someone else." As soon as sh said it, she felt a sense of calmness feel her, a sense of relief. It was out. She had said it. there was no taking it back.

The silence in the room was heavy. Gwen turned and looked at Lance and saw him looking at her, his face full of emotions, first what seemed to be disbelief and surprise then hurt and then finally he said, "You are what?"

"I am sorry Lance. I…I don't know how this happened. I just…I just did." said Gwen her head lowered tears filling her brown eyes.

"Arthur?" said Lance and Gwen's eyes shot up in surprise. How did he know?

"Yes." She whispered the confirmation. "I am in love with him Lance. I tried not to but I just cant." Said Gwen. there was another deadly silence. "Please say something Lance. Anything. Shout at me, scream at me…"

"What do you want me to say Gwen?" said Lance his eyes hard. Gwen swallowed never having seen him like that. His eyes were full of anger hurt and pain. "What do you want me to say? Huh? My fiancée, the woman I love is in love with someone else and that someone else is my best mate! What do you want me to say?" said Lance fists clenched glaring at her.

"Lance I am sorry…" said Gwen now crying. She had hurt him. She had betrayed him.

"I guess in a way I saw this coming." said Lance sighing. "I could see the looks, the stares. I thought I was imagining things. Then you started pulling away. I knew I was losing you but I held on hoping you loved me as much as I love you."

"I do love you Lance. I love you. I agreed to marry you. I just…I am in love with him Lance." said Gwen loss for how else to explain it to Lance in a way that won't hurt him.

Lance sighed and went to sit down at the couch and beckoned her to do the same. "When did this happen?"

Gwen could see he really didn't want to know but needed the information anyway. She sighed. "When we met when I had a breakdown."

"That far back?"

"I didn't know what I felt then. I just thought it was an attraction, like a crush. When we met in the club that was when I knew. I tried to resist it Lance. I really did but the feelings were overwhelming. I just couldn't forget him. We began having lunch dates, getting to know each other and well it happened."

"Did you ever cheat on me?"

"Only once. On our engagement party. I was avoiding Arthur then he saw me leaving to go to the kitchen and he followed me. we kissed."

Lance was silent for a while the said, "I love you Gwen. I love you a lot and in my mind and in my heart, I knew you were the one for me. I am my happiest when I am with you and when I look at you, I just feel like the luckiest man alive. How could such a beautiful woman love me?"

"Lance…." Gwen started but Lance stopped her gently placing his finger on her lips then gently wiped the tears falling off her cheeks.

"I love you Gwen and loving you means wanting you to be haopy, seeing those brown eyes shine with laughter and joy. These past weeks, I wasn't seeing that. I want you to be happy and as much as it pains me to let you go, I will. You deserve all the happiness in life and if its with Arthur then that's fine." Said Lance and Gwen hugged him crying.

She couldn't believe he had understood. "I love you too Lance and I want you to be happy. You are a very special man and I know you will find your special girl." said Gwen gently then she took off the ring and gave it to Lance.

Lance looked at the ring or some time and when he looked back at her she was stunned to see tears in his eyes. "I guess this is it?"

"I am sorry Lance."

Lance nodded then he rose.

"Lance where are you going?"

"I want you to be happy Gwen but that doesn't mean this doesn't hurt me. I am filled with a lot of emotions that I need to sort out before I can be able to see you or Arthur." said Lance then he kissed her gently and he left.

Gwen groaned as she woke up from the awkward position on the couch. When Lance had left after packing some of his stuff, she had cried. She had sobbed out all the pain she had caused Lance, what she had done to him and the loss she felt in the apartment all alone.

A knock on the door sounded and she knew what had woken her. She went and opened the door and saw, "Arthur?"

Xxx

Arthur looked at Gwen looking worse for wear, her eyes red and puffy, her clothes crumpled and her hair mused but to him she was still the most beautiful woman on earth. He was startled when she jumped into his arms and began to sob. He caught her, maneuvered them so they were inside, closed the door and led them to the couch.

"Guinevere." He said gently and she sobbed even harder. He merely held her close until the tremors subsided. "Are you ok?"

Gwen nodded. "I must be a mess."

"You are beautiful." said Arthur and Gwen chuckled tearily. After blowing her nose, she settled into Arthur and they sat there in a comfortable silence.

"How did it go?" asked Arthur.

"It went well. He was angry, pained, betrayed all the emotions you would expect but he was soft about it. he said he wanted me to be happy and that if it meant not with him then he would let me go."

"And you are happy with me?" asked Arthur suddenly feeling insecure. She had broken it off with Lance but she could want to be alone.

Gwen looked at him and said "The happiest I have ever been. Telling Lance I was in love with you freed me in a way. I felt relieved. I love you Arthur and you love me too right?"

He could see the vulnerability in the brown eyes, the questioning whether she had done the right thing, whether Arthur would stick to her and be with her and that this was not some crazy dream. "I don't just love you Guinevere. I am in love with you and I am going to live to make you happy for the rest of our lives if you allow me."

Gwen gave him a dazzling smile that lit up her whole face before their lips sealed in their first kiss as a couple. The kiss was soft, loving but not in any way lacking in passion. Each conveyed how they felt in the kiss and it was amazing.

"You are tired."

"Yeah. emotionally drained."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No. Stay. I want you to hold me tonight. Nothing else. Jut to hold me."

"Anything for you my love." said Arthur and he carried her gently to the spare room. she couldn't bare sleep with Arthur in the room she shared with Lance. That seemed wrong. that night Arthur lay holding Gwen and he felt the happiest he had ever been. She loved him…no she was in love with him and she was finally his to love and cherish.

**There it was. I hope you all enjoyed. So epilogue next chapter. Thank you so much for all the support.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Arthur stood nervously fighting not to fiddle with his tie and the urge to look at the watch which he knew he had looked at just a minute before. "Relax mate." Came his best friend Merlin's voice who was standing beside him wearing a black suit. "She will be here soon." He said gently but Arthur knew his heart will only rest when he sees her in person.

Several scenarios filled his head. What if she doesn't show? What if someone convinces her that he was not worth it? He immediately squashed those thoughts. She loved him and he loved her. she will come.

A beautiful piano sound broke him out of his thoughts. Immediately, everyone in the church turned to look toward the doors to watch the bride come in. Yes, today was the day that he was finally going to marry his love, Guinevere.

the last 2 years had been filled with highs and lows both individual and together as a couple. The days after Gwen's break up with Lance were the worst. Gwen was filled with so much guilt that she began pulling away from him. She had even attended Kara and Mordred's wedding alone as a single girl. that had hurt him a lot and he had wondered and even dreamt her leaving him. Unable to take it anymore, he had confronted her. He thought back to the conversation they had.

"_Do you regret being with me Guinevere?"_

"_NO! Why do you say that? I love you."_

"_Then why are you being like this? You are miserable. You blow me off when I want to spent time with you? When we are together, you barely talk to me and look at me. What am I supposed to think? If you want to go back to him, do so. It may hurt me but as long as you are happy."_

"_I am so sorry Arthur. I didn't realize I was doing that. It's just I feel so bad." said Gwen hugging him and holding on to him. "I got a visit from Angelica." Gwen said softly. "She um, showed her displeasure."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_She slapped me."_

"_What!"_

"_Arthur please. I expected that reaction. I broke her brother's heart." _

"_That doesn't mean you deserve to be slapped! I am going to have a talk with her." _

"_Leave it Arthur. I am with you. I don't deny it hurts emotionally and that I will continue to hurt for some time but as long as I am with you, I know I will get better."_

"_I hurt too Guinevere but we are a team now. I will always be there for you. I love you so much." _

"_I love you too." said Gwen. "I am sorry I was pulling away." _

"_Its alright. Just talk to me next time. I am here for you."_

Their relationship had progressed slowly. They went on dates, talked, had sleepovers where nothing beside kissing happened where they would just lie in each other's arms talking through the night strengthening their emotional bond.

When they came out as a couple, as expected, there were mixed reactions. Kara, Morgana and Merlin all cheered stating, "About time!" Elyan was also very supportive. The problem came with Gwen's father. He had loved Lancelot and was disappointed that Gwen had dropped him for someone she barely knew (according to him).

Gwen had been really hurt by her father's disappointment in her. she felt like she had failed him. Unable to see her like that, Arthur had scheduled a meeting with him.

"_Do you love my daughter Mr. Pendragon?" asked Thomas his brown eyes hard and penetrating._

_Arthur held the gaze and said confidently, "I love your daughter Mr Coulby with all my heart. I would do anything for her and I can assure you I will never hurt her and will always cherish her as a special person she is. Right now she is hurting. she hates disappointing you and to her you are the first man in her life, the one whose opinion matters the most. She chose to be with me for which I am honored. Can you at least give us a chance? Give me a chance to prove myself." _

_There was silence then Thomas said, "You sound like a good man. Treat her right." _

_Arthur could feel the veiled threat should he ever hurt her and he smiled. He knew he had been given a chance. "I will always."_

Lancelot spent almost 3 months not speaking to both of them. He came to collect all his things while Gwen was at work. it was one day, when they were lounging o the couch just enjoying being in each other's arms when Lancelot had knocked on the door. They had been surprised but that had been the night everything went right again.

"_I have had a lot of time to think and observe. I can truly say I have never seen you looking so happy Gwen. the light in you shines when you are with him." _

"_Lance…"_

"_I was angry at both of you. You Gwen for easily abandoning me, for falling for him on such short notice and leaving me. And you Arthur for stealing Gwen from me. I was angry because I thought all the time I was with Gwen, she didn't truly love me as I loved her. in a way I felt dupped, used even…but I understand now. You loved me. You cared for me but you fell in love with him. He didn't steal you from me because you weren't mine in the first place. you are your own person able to make your own decisions. I realized that I may think I am in love with you, but maybe there is someone out there for me who will make me feel what you both feel for each other. I realized you hadn't meant to hurt me."_

"_It wasn't our intention to hurt you Lance but we knew me getting married to you, would have hurt us even more." _

That conversation had mended the rifts. Now Arthur looked at him sitting on the church bench a smile on his face. Beside him was a beautiful blonde haired woman, Vivian…. who would have thought? Apparently Lancelot met Vivian and they immediately clicked. she had never seen the 2 of them so happy. It was quite the irony. Their exes together. It had been awkward at first but now, it was just normal. Arthur watched as Vivian glanced at the large diamond rock on her finger. Lance had proposed just a week before.

Arthur had introduced Gwen to his father just after they had officialized their relationship and Uther had immediately loved her. For that he was grateful. They had attended Merlin and Morgana's wedding as a couple.

They became intimate 6 months after Gwen's break up and it had been magical. their minds and hearts were already connected and their bodies sealed it. he had known then he would die with her. she was his one and only, the love of his life.

He had proposed to her on a trip in Italy on her birthday and he had been filled with happiness when she accepted and now here he was, watching as the love of his life walked down the isle, on her father's arm, looking so beautiful in a white strapless mermaid cut dress that made her look like a vision.

Xxx

Gwen looked up at Arthur, looking so handsome in a white suit with a purple vest and purple tie. Their wedding colors were purple with Merlin, Leon and Elyan dressed in black suits, purple vests and ties and Morgana, Kara and her cousin Diana wearing knee length halter purple dresses.

Her eyes met the blue of her soon to be husband and she couldn't look away. Her breath caught at the love and adoration she saw in his eyes which she was sure reflected in hers. She loved Arthur so much and every moment she spent with him, made her fall even deeper for him

That she was here, surrounded by their friends and family with her father giving her away, it was so surreal. They had come a long way, went through a lot together which further cemented their love for each other.

She felt like she was floating when her father held out her hand toward Arthur. She looked up at him, smiling as she squeezed his hand. "You look so beautiful." he mouthed to her and she could see he wished to kiss her.

"You look handsome." she mouthed back before turning to the minister who began the ceremony. When it came to the vows, they had decided to say their own. She had fretted over what to say to him but looking at him now, the words just floated straight from her heart. (**insert heartfelt words you would like**). By the time she was done, they were both crying.

Their rings were matching, they chose them together but the inscriptions were a surprise. She read hers, 'my love, my life, my heart' with the date. She smiled tearily at him. At this rate, the wedding would end with her in tears.

Wearing that ring and sealing off with a kiss, they both knew they could overcome everything that came their way. their journey was just beginning

**5 years later**

Arthur opened the door and entered his home then proceeded to set his bag on the counter. He was greeted by the smell of food and silence. Passing through the lounge, decorated by frames of his family, he went up the stairs.

As he got closer to the floor, he heard voices and laughter. Arthur smiled at the sound of his 2 most favorite people and he walked into his son's room.

Henry looked freshly bathed and was in pyjamas. He was giggling as he felt Gwen's now 7 month pregnant belly.

Arthur was momentarily lost in how beautiful his wife looked, with her curly hair let down around her shoulders, wearing a white loose top showing her glowing tan skin. She looked relaxed and was practically glowing. He was glad to see that she was ok given her pregnancy was a very hard one. She was expecting twins and twins were almost always high risk.

"They kick mummy." said Henry excitedly.

"Yes. They kicked. They are saying hi." Henry beamed as he heard that then he looked to the door and cried, "Daddy!". and ran to him.

Arthur stooped down and gave him a big hug and a kiss which had him giggling. "Hey you munchkin. Have you been good to mommy?" he asked looking at the little boy who looked so much like him except he had lightly tan skin and his blonde hair was curly at the ends.

"Yes daddy. I didn't make noise when mummy was asleep and I ate all my food. Babies kicked. Mummy say they say hi!" added Henry and Arthur ruffled his hair smiling.

"You have been good I see. (Henry nodded eagerly.) Think babies will say hi to me too?" he asked looking down at his son then into the beautiful brown eyes of his wife.

"Yes daddy if you have been good too."

Gwen laughed at that her eyes twinkling.

"Let us see shall we." said Arthur. He walked over to his wife and smiled. "Hey my love." He hugged her as much as he could then kneeled placing his face directly over Gwen's belly and said softly, "Hey there little ones. Daddy is home now. I hope you have been good to mummy." He grinned when there was a kick.

"Looks like you were a good boy Mr. Pendragon." teased Gwen softly making Arthur shiver at the tone of her voice in his ear.

"They kick mummy?" They heard Henry ask his blue eyes on his mother.

"Yes." said Gwen her eyes full of amusement at Henry's innocence and Arthur's flustered face. "Looks like daddy has been good too today." She said with a smile.

Henry grinned and Arthur's heart swelled at the feelings he had for both of them. His family, his life. He never would have dreamed he would have this family, with the perfect wife and child. He was very thankful at the chance meeting at the side of the road that made his dreams come true.

"Come on. Let's go and eat so that the little munchkin here can sleep."

"Will I get a cookie?" asked Henry hopefully.

"After dinner." said Gwen.

"Yes." said Henry running out with Arthur calling out, "No running Henry!" shaking his head.

xxx

Gwen held out her hand and Arthur helped her up and into his arms. She raised her face kissing him properly, passionately full of love. She melted into his embrace, breathing in his scent, feeling his muscles and his heart beat.

He squeezed her closer to him and she wound her arms around his waist. No words were needed as they socked up in their love. Everything was perfect, as it should be. She had married the man of her dreams, had a son with 2 more children on the way. she was deliriously happy. A time before she had met Arthur was now a distant memory to her and she was looking forward to more years of happiness and love.

**The end**

**How was it? Hope you liked it. it has been an amazing journey writing this story following Arthur and Gwen. Thank you all for your support through reviews, PM, follows and favorites. **

**Till next time!**


End file.
